


Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me

by Mythical_Mysterious_Author



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mysterious_Author/pseuds/Mythical_Mysterious_Author
Summary: Kylo Ren becomes the Emperor but he can't fully become the Emperor until he takes on a bride. He goes to find one, but the girl is Rey, a stubborn scavenger. She longs for a better life, but is the life of royalty good enough?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!! I am back with a new story and I will be posting 4 other stories that are purely Reylo. If you wanna see a sneak peak of each story you can go check out the New Stories I posted recently. But other than that, I have an idea with this, but I am not putting in all the characters yet, or the tags, so I don't spoil anything. But, if you all enjoy this, please leave a kudo or a comment!!! On with the story!!!!!!

The man is a legend. The man is a monster. The man is a god.

No one will shut up about him, and Rey hates that. Therefore, she avoids going into the outpost, too many people. Jakku may be in the Outer Rims, but hell, word travels fast.

Rey heads to the trading post, bag full of scraps which may get her food. The people in line are always assholes but today is different, and Rey doesn’t like different.

“He is so handsome!” Random people, talking about random things, but for once, everyone is talking about the same thing. “I’ve heard he will bring peace and freedom to outer rim planets.” Rey pays no attention to rumors; she is set focused on getting food.

* * *

Coruscant, loudest planet ever, but the most important. Kylo looks out into the vast city which never seems to end. Just like his journey to rule the galaxy, there is always more you need to do, and for him it’s finding a wife.

“Make a dynasty, a name for your legacy.” Snoke looks down upon Kylo, knowing he will listen. “What is an Emperor without a legacy.”

“Master, I don’t need a partner to make my own legacy.” Kylo hates the idea of kids and a wife.

“The people need it.” Snoke walks slowly off his throne to join Kylo. “The people need a constant leader and creating a dynasty will ensure a constant ruler.”

“How am I to find someone though.” Kylo and Snoke start to walk out together. “Women will surely use me for their own political gain.”

“Then don’t choose someone political. Easy solution.” Snoke opens a door and leads Kylo to a giant lounge room. “Pick a nobody.”

* * *

“Five rations.” Unkar Plutt slams five bags of rations onto the counter for Rey. She knows well he is ripping her off, but she also knows he will lower the price if she fights back.

Rey takes the rations and leaves quickly from the stand. The faster she leaves, the better, thieves will try to steal anything they can. Rey won’t ever go that low, she doesn’t need to be that desperate and selfish, she knows what hard work is. She would die first than steal.

She makes her way to her speeder, walking fast keeping her head low. She doesn’t want any attention from anyone, but as always, the old lady stops Rey.

“Please, I haven’t eaten for weeks. Do you have anything you can spare?” She holds out her bowl towards Rey. Now Rey can’t get away, and she doesn’t want to give her anything. Especially since this is the least, she has gotten in months. Despite that, Rey opens one of the rations and places half of it into the lady’s bowl.

“Thank you so much!” The smile the old lady gives Rey makes her feel better. Rey nods to the old lady and continues her way to the speeder.

* * *

“Jakku or Tatooine would be a good choice, but they are all uncivilized.” Hux shuffles through some papers, looking for a good planet for Kylo.

“Jakku then.” Kylo just wants to get this stupid thing over with. “We don’t need the Hutts to question us and think we are breaking our treaty. We have no alliance with Jakku, so that would be the best choice.” Kylo submits a request for his shuttle to travel to Jakku as soon as possible.

“We should do some research first before rushing into a random planet.” Hus starts to fight against Kylo, attempting to have some reasoning. “We can’t just fly in and expect everyone to be friendly to us.”

“You’re right.” Kylo cancels his shuttle and requests a random shuttle ship. “We will go in disguise then.” Kylo gets up and heads to the balcony. “I will know who when we get there, the Force will guide me.”

* * *

Rey looks up and gazes up at the stars. So many stars, a vast universe, so many planets that Rey wishes she could go to, yet she is stuck on this desert planet. What she would give to see the galaxy and have adventures.

Instead she is a lonely scavenger stuck on a sand planet, forced to get scraps to feed herself. She is basically owned by Unkar Plutt, he provides her with food and water, but makes her work endlessly in the heat. She works in dangerous recks, where she could die from any tiny mistake.

She takes a bite of the ration and gets lost in her mind, imagining what life would be is she wasn’t left here. What if she grew up with a family, would she go on adventures and explore the galaxy. Her mind tugs her away from these hopes to throw her back to reality. She has no family, no true purpose other than to survive in this cruel world.

A ship lands far out in the distance, Rey gets a bit of hope from it. Maybe her parents finally came back for her. She quickly hops on her speeder and starts to drive over to the shuttle.

* * *

Kylo steps out the shuttle and looks out into the abyss of sand and darkness. Nothing in sight but an old AT-AT far in the distance.

“Why did we land here and not at the outpost?” Hux finally walks out and regrets letting Kylo drive.

“I sensed something important here.” Kylo looks around but still doesn’t see any sign of life.

“Well, looks like you were wrong.” Hux pulls out a datapad and starts to locate the closest outpost. “It’s about a day travel to the nearest outpost.”

“Wait.” Kylo senses something nearby and walks further away from the shuttle.

“What?” Hux looks up and sees a metal pole coming towards his face. He doesn’t have any time to dodge and gets hit hard in the face.

The loud thud of Hux’s body hitting the ramp makes Kylo turn around just in time to grab the pole. He looks down at a surprised girl holding the pole. She looks shocked and panicked at the same time.

Kylo pulls the pole away from her and throws it away. The girl tries to run away but Kylo freezes her with the Force before she can get away.

“Who are you?” Kylo walks up behind her, looking up and down her.

“Why should I tell you.” She speaks with no fear, her tone challenging Kylo to try harder.

“You did just knock out my general and then attempted to knock me out.” He walks up to face her and look her in the eyes. “So, if you want to be charged with assault, by all means, continue to fight. But I’m giving you a choice to be nice and work with me.”

“I’m a scavenger, a nobody.” She looks into his eyes, still wanting to fight. “There are no rules here, so you can’t have me charged for anything.”

Kylo releases her from the Force and she just stands still. “You are right.”

“You’re just going to let me go?” She talks with more caution now, following his every move.

“Yeah.” Kylo looks her dead in the eyes and feels the Force in her. She is what he was looking for. “I sense great strength in you. Raw and untrained. I sense a longing for a better life.”

His words surprise her and gives her the ability to say her name. “I’m Rey.”

“Rey what?”

“Just Rey.” She looks at the AT-AT. “I was left there by my parents. I only know my name and nothing else.”

“I’m Ben.” Kylo lies, not knowing if she knows who the emperor is. “The man you knocked out is Hux, he works for me.”

“What are you doing on Jakku?” Rey shouldn’t be intrigued but no one ever comes to Jakku.

“I’m looking for someone.” He looks down at her. “I think I found her.” He grins at her.

“What?” Rey thinks he is joking, why would he be looking for her. “I think you are mistaken. I said I am a nobody.”

“I think you’re wrong.” He extends his arm out towards Rey. “Join me and escape this planet.”

She looks at his hand and thinks for a moment. She wants to join him, but she knows better. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” Kylo looks confused and is astonished she said no. She hates this planet, he knows that, so why did she say no.

“I need to think.” Rey didn’t expect this. She only came to the shuttle to see if it was her parents. But when it was two men, she got defensive and attacked them. She wasn’t going to take the ship, but she was going to force them to give her the ship.

“Alright.” Kylo doesn’t want to force her, sensing she will fight back if he attempts. “Do you know of a place we can stay?”

“The Niima Outpost has a shelter you can rent out. Just talk to Unkar Plutt, he owes the outpost basically.” Rey knows Unkar Plutt will over charge them based off their clothes, but she has no room for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how I normally end chapters, but I kind of liked how it ends. I do normally end with cliffhangers, just saying. This will become dark Reylo, so don't you worry, I got somewhat of a plan for this. If you like this I suggest maybe going to vote for me to continue this, this is only a teaser. Anyways, have a lovely day!!! Next story will be posted tomorrow!!!


End file.
